Electro-magnetic radio frequency emissions can be difficult to locate, especially emissions found above 100 MHz. This is due to the relatively short wavelength of emissions in these frequency bands, which are easily reflected by objects near the emitter or receiver causing multi-path interference. Conventional radio direction finding equipment does not produce accurate direction of arrival measurements for reasonable antenna sizes under these conditions. In addition, conventional radio direction finding equipment typically uses a complex antenna array, which requires careful calibration prior to use.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.